


Show you how to graduate

by silviazzzxx



Category: JOJO乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviazzzxx/pseuds/silviazzzxx
Kudos: 33





	Show you how to graduate

仗助车，r18

-序

She might've let you hold her hand in school,but I'mma show you how to graduate 

-东方仗助

东方仗助最近注意到了一个女生。  
个子不高，皮肤很白，并不像其他追求骨感的女生那么消瘦，因为她在游泳课上穿着学生泳装的时候大腿根被勒出一圈印子，穿体操服的时候也是。  
看起来……软软的。

“仗助，你在这干什么啊？”  
“呃……没什么。”仗助坐在地上用校服外套遮着大腿，“怎么了亿泰？”  
亿泰露出一个大大的笑脸：“我知道了，你在看那个学姐对吧。别看了，快去买午饭啊。”  
东方仗助没承认，但也没否认。他的确在看，而且还起了很不妙的反应。  
他把校服往腰间堆了一下掩盖住自己不合时宜精神起来的仗助君二号，红着脸咳了一声：“我那个……刚才扭到脚，嗯，你先去吧。”

虹村亿泰走了半天，东方仗助才松了口气站了起来。  
“不妙啊……”

-你

那个二年级的不良少年已经在上课时候盯着你看了一周了。  
东方仗助啊……是个混血儿呢，眼睛亮晶晶的，才高中就长得那么高大还有肌肉。虽然发型有些奇怪，但那种长相就算是光头也不丑吧……  
你感受到他的视线，有些局促的拉了拉太短的体操服短裤。紧身的短裤紧紧的勒着你的下身，你扭扭腰，驱走脑子里奇怪的想法。  
他应该是个很受欢迎的男生吧……

“小心！”  
“咦——噗啊！”  
同组的女生一个手滑把篮球扔到你的这边，你好巧不巧一回头，直接用脸接住了这一球。  
“Nice shoot……”你捂着鼻子，鼻血顺着指缝流了下来，“你们加油，我去医务室哦。”  
“对不起啦，我陪你去吧？”  
“不用不用。”

-both

穿好了校服外套准备去找亿泰，东方仗助在保健室门口遇见了那个学姐。  
要打招呼吗？怎么打招呼才能自然一点？就这么打招呼的话会不会看起来很轻浮啊……

“同学，麻烦让一下……”  
不等在脑内纠结的仗助开口，你先说话了。指指自己的鼻子又指指保健室的门，你笑了笑：“我要处理一下这个。”  
“咦？啊啊！好的，抱歉！”

——哇糗死了！东方仗助恨不得找个地缝钻进去。自己刚才一定傻爆了！

你抬头看着脸色红红欲言又止的东方仗助，脑袋里钻出一个念头。  
“你是二年级的吧？”你问他，“老师似乎不在呢，介不介意帮学姐拿一下药什么的？”  
东方仗助愣了一下，然后脸上绽开一个傻傻的笑容：“可以吗？可以可以没问题！仗助君非常会处理伤口之类的，就交给我吧！”

还自称“仗助君”，真可爱啊。你拍拍他的胳膊，走进了保健室。  
保健老师出去了，你坐了下来擦干净鼻子和嘴巴上的血，招呼东方仗助：“仗助君，帮我拿一下酒精棉。”  
“那个，学姐，我来帮你治好鼻子吧！”东方仗助把指尖点在你的鼻梁上，你隐隐约约看到一个人影发出一阵柔和的光，然后就感觉鼻子完全不痛了。

好近……  
鼻子不痛了你才反应过来，东方仗助为了帮你治鼻子，弯下腰把脸凑了过来。你看着那张近在咫尺的脸，还有他认真时下意识微微嘟起来的嘴唇，鬼使神差的亲了上去。

“咦？”  
见他石化一般愣在原地，你掩嘴一笑，顺便遮住自己也有些发烫的脸：“嘛，就算是仗助君帮学姐疗伤的奖励，谢谢啦。”

-东方仗助

整个下午，东方仗助脑子里都乱七八糟的。  
还有奖励吗？用疯狂钻石的话其实只是举手之劳而已，但学姐那个算是奖励吗？  
“唔唔……真的假的啊……”

虹村亿泰观察了东方仗助一下午。  
“仗助，你该不会是中了什么奇怪的替身攻击吧？”  
放学路上，亿泰拍拍仗助的肩膀：“虽然平时你也奇奇怪怪的啦，但是今天你是怎么了啊？”  
“咦？没有吧？”东方仗助脸腾的一下红了起来，“我可没有想什么奇怪的事情哦！今天一整天我的状态都超great！完全没什么奇怪的哈哈哈哈！”  
亿泰眨眨眼：“……就算我脑子再不好使也看出你奇怪了。不过你不想说就算啦。”

回到家，东方仗助突然叫住了正在做饭的朋子。  
“老妈，我问你个问题啊。”  
“嗯？有话快问我很忙。”  
“就是那个……如果啊，你受伤了，然后我帮你治好了，你会奖励我吗？”  
朋子蹙起眉：“哈？你可是我儿子，顶多奖励你一个蛋糕啦。”  
“是、是吗……”

这天晚上，东方仗助做了个梦。  
梦里他顺着你的力道加深了那个浅浅的亲吻，把舌头探入你的口腔里品尝着你的味道，他有力的大手抓住你纤细的腰，手指从你上衣下摆伸了进去，揉捏着你柔软的肌肤……

“唔呃……”  
东方仗助睁开眼睛，叹了口气捂住脸，然后把湿掉的内裤扯下来扔到床下。  
“可恶，这可真是超不妙啊……”

-你

回到家，你一直在回忆午间那个浅浅的亲吻。  
——是不是太轻浮了啊，毕竟自己是女孩子。不过仗助君脸红的样子真的好可爱啊。  
你想起他弯下腰时从领口露出来的锁骨和隐隐约约的胸肌，还有他温热的指尖在你鼻子上的触感。  
要是他的手指在其他地方……你摇摇头，想什么呢，东方仗助看起来傻傻的，好像完全不懂这方面的事啊。

扑通一声仰倒在床上，你拿起枕头捂住脸。

话是这么说，但是……  
你的手指顺着自己的小腹往下游走——还是很想啊。

-both

接下来的一周，你和东方仗助的关系从之前的互相偷看，变成了见面打招呼。

“这周的篮球课还是跟你们二年级一起上啊。”  
你拿起水瓶咕嘟咕嘟的一口气喝掉小半瓶水，由于喝的太快，有些水顺着你的嘴唇流了下来，一直流到了锁骨附近，跟你脖子上的汗珠混合在一起，划出一道勾人的线。  
东方仗助吞了吞口水。

你注意到他又脸红了起来，笑着戳戳他的额头：“怎么啦？”  
“没什么！”东方仗助弯下腰坐了下来，“看不出学姐的体力很好嘛，刚才你那个传球特别great！”  
还有跳起来时，你胸前随着动作颤动的软肉——东方仗助感觉自己的仗助君二号又不合时宜的精神了起来。  
你自然看出了他的不自在，僵硬的弓着腰企图遮掩着什么，对善于观察的你只是欲盖弥彰。你眯起眼睛笑了，弯下腰凑近仗助：“还好啦，我的体力的确不错——仗助君不舒服吗？”  
“没有！”东方仗助转移视线看向身边，“我很好！”  
——看到了！乳沟！  
“嗯～？好吧。”你直起身拿纸巾擦了擦汗，“一会儿我负责把器材搬回仓库，仗助君可以帮忙吗？”  
东方仗助开心了起来：“当然啦学姐，我是男生嘛，没问题。”  
他说着还举起胳膊做了个有力的动作。你笑着拍拍他的肩膀——真像个小孩子。

-See anybody could be good to you ,you need a bad girl to blow your mind.

上完课，你推着装球的车子，东方仗助拎着其他器材，一起往仓库走去。  
“真是的，这下午饭抢不到咖喱面包了。”你抱怨着，“虽然炒面面包也还可以，但我还是喜欢咖喱啊……”  
“我老妈做咖喱还蛮好吃的，学姐要不要来我家——我是说！尝尝咖喱！真的！”  
你看他手忙脚乱的样子噗嗤一声笑了出来：“我也没说别的啊，嗯，有机会我一定去尝尝看。”

打开仓库门，你找到放篮球的位置，把车子推了过去。  
仓库里光线很暗，你一转身，砰的一声装上了站在你身后的东方仗助。  
“哇，抱歉学姐，你没事吧？”  
“没事……”你拍拍他的胸口，“嗯……不对，有事，我突然感觉有些头晕……”  
东方仗助有些慌神：“那、那怎么办？要去保健室吗？虽然有些冒犯但是我来背你——诶？”  
你抬起双手缠上他的脖子，在他颈间吹着气说：“不如抱我去吧？”  
“学姐……？”  
“嘘……”你点点东方仗助的嘴唇，“别多说。”

东方仗助觉得事情发展有些不妙——不，不对，是非常不妙。  
你踮起脚尖仰着头堵住了他的嘴唇，撬开他微张着的牙齿纠缠着他有些僵硬的舌头。东方仗助的手下意识的扶住了你的腰，他似乎犹豫着往后躲了一下，随即就开始生涩的回应起你的亲吻。  
女孩子的腰好软，皮肤也滑滑的，从腰到后背的线条也很……诱人。东方仗助脑子里乱七八糟的想着，任由你的手解开他的校服外套，指尖轻轻在他的胸肌上画着圈。  
不，这哪里不妙了。这真是……太great了。

你的动作让他皮肤一阵颤栗。东方仗助不知所措的接受着你的抚摸和吻，双手只是僵硬的抚摸着你的腰。你轻笑一声，抓着他的手放到自己的胸前。  
“仗助君总是在看我，现在摸到了，跟看到的感觉一样吗？”  
“学、学姐……你都知道啊？”  
“当然啦，仗助君的视线那么灼热，让我都有些把持不住了呀……”  
你双手顺着他结实的胸肌和腹肌一路滑下去，摸到了他的腰带扣，轻轻解开。  
东方仗助整个人都红了起来。他抓住你的手：“你确定吗，在这里？我还没——”  
“我也——呃，不是，我是说我确定。”你解开他的裤子，手指勾着他的内裤边缘，“要拒绝吗？仗助君难道讨厌我？”  
“我喜欢学姐——呜……”  
你听他说喜欢，笑着把他的内裤拉下来，握住了他的肉棒。  
高中生这个尺寸正常吗？你也有些紧张。但箭在弦上，你甩掉其他想法，张开嘴含住了手里火热的阳具。  
“哈……学姐……”  
东方仗助咬着牙扶住了你的肩膀，他只觉得下身被包裹进了一个温热的地方，湿润又柔软的感觉让他难耐的喘息着。  
“好舒服啊，学姐……呜……我好像要——呃！”

咸咸的，有些腥，口感黏腻——原来精液的味道是这样的。你虽然觉得味道并不好，但还是咽了下去。  
而东方仗助红着脸，只想杀了自己。  
——这也太快了！学姐愿意这样，结果自己居然只坚持了这么一会儿，逊毙了！

“仗助君？”  
“嗯……啊！怎么了学姐？”  
你揉捏着他依然坚硬的肉棒，在嘴边蹭了蹭，红着脸问：“你喜欢吗？”  
东方仗助被你的样子撩拨的血脉偾张：“喜欢！”  
“那……学姐我也想……”你站起来推着他坐在一个箱子上，慢慢脱掉体操服的短裤，然后拽掉早就湿了的内裤，跨坐在他腿间。  
“学姐……”  
“别问。”你扶着他宽阔的肩膀，慢慢坐了下去，“我——唔！”

好痛！  
虽然已经做到这一步了，但你自己也不是什么身经百战的女人，不如说你和东方仗助一样是个雏——天晓得你为了这一刻偷偷学习了多久，但这个痛感真的是你没想到的。  
“都怪仗助君……的肉棒……这么大……”你呻吟着捏住他的肩膀，“好痛……呜……”  
还好之前有足够的体液润滑，虽然勉强，但还算顺利的，你将东方仗助的阴茎全部吞进了紧窄的穴内。  
东方仗助紧紧钳着你的腰喘息着，断断续续的说：“学姐，不要动，我——”  
你坏笑一声，忍着痛扭了一下腰：“嗯？你怎么？”  
“呃……”  
好紧，太舒服了！  
他的肉棒在你的穴内鼓动了几下，然后你就感觉一股滑腻的液体顺着你俩的交合处流了出来。  
“我……不是故意的……”东方仗助有些无地自容，“这个我也没控制住——”  
“嗯～这不是还精神着嘛。”你扶着他的肩膀扭了几下，“仗助君爽过了，现在换学姐了哦？”

不等他说话，你就挺直腰身，在他腿上耸动了起来。你的穴内渐渐感受到了满胀的快感，这股快感迅速取代了之前的疼痛。  
“学姐，啊……学姐的……小穴，好紧……”  
东方仗助啃咬着你的锁骨，大手用力揉捏着你的胸部。那柔软光滑的触感跟他梦里和想象中的完全一样，你胸前的软肉在他手里变换着各种形状。他低下头，饱满的唇亲吻着你的乳尖，生涩的吮吸着，在你白皙的皮肤上留下了不少印记。

你遵循快感，用力用自己的穴肉套弄着东方仗助坚挺的阳具。尽管都是第一次，但性欲是人类的本能，你俩只需遵循本能来运动——遵循本能获取更多快感，向对方索取更多。

“仗助……君……”你搂着他的脖子呻吟着，“仗助君的肉棒……好舒服啊……你知道吗？不知道从什么时候开始，一想到你，我就……哈啊……就想对你做这样的事。你会觉得我很轻浮吗……？”  
东方仗助把脸埋在你的颈窝里，啃咬吮吸这个你得脖颈和锁骨。他喘息着回答：“仗助君也喜欢学姐……每次看学姐跳跃着的样子，我都……呃……都会勃起……仗助君我啊，已经在梦里和学姐做了好多次这样的事……”

你低下头咬了咬他的耳廓，惹得他颤抖了一下，在你穴内的肉棒似乎更鼓胀的几分。  
“仗助君不是说……自己是纯爱系吗？”你扭着腰用穴肉挤压着他火热的阳具，“居然在仓库，跟学姐……做这种事……”  
东方仗助紧紧搂着你：“都是学姐勾引我——啊啊……这真是……great啊……”  
你气喘吁吁的扭着腰：“仗助君，我好喜欢你——呜……这个感觉是，要来了……”  
感觉到你穴肉缩的更紧，仗助也奋力向上顶弄着你：“再快一点，学姐，我也——”  
随着你高潮时穴内的抽搐，东方仗助也抓着你的腰，用力射在了你的体内。

-Bang bang all over you 

你俩像两只湿漉漉的野兽一样，抱在一起半天才缓过劲来。  
“不是说……处男都很快的嘛。”你揉着腰，“怎么这回这么久。”  
“前两次不是都……那个、很快嘛。”仗助挠挠后脑勺，“这次肯定要找回场子啊。”  
你双腿颤抖着站起身，他的精液顺着你的腿流了下来。  
“糟、糟了！”仗助大吼一声，“这个怎么办啊！要是，要是怀孕的话！”  
你也反应了过来，愣在当场——刚才激情中完全没意识到这个问题。

两个刚刚告别处男/处女生涯的人面面相觑了半天，同时叹了口气。  
“仗助君是男子汉，会对学姐负责的！要是有宝宝的话，就由我来和你一起抚养！所以说……”他又涨红了脸，“到时候，那个，学姐要和我结婚哦！”  
你傻笑着抱住他蹭了蹭：“好呀，那仗助君要说话算话。”  
“一定——我这里有纸巾，我来帮学姐清理吧？”  
你刚才奔放的紧，这会儿反而扭捏起来，红着脸套上上衣，你接过纸巾干咳了一声：“我、我自己来就可以了！”

你俩偷偷从仓库溜出来，看了看教学楼上的大时钟——午休时间已经过了一半，两个做了坏事的人还饿着肚子。  
“啊，仗助！”  
远处跑来一个人。虹村亿泰挥着手过来：“我找了你好久啊，饿死我了，你在这鬼鬼祟祟的干什么呢？咦，这个不是你偷看了很久那个学姐吗？”  
“亿泰！你这家伙嘴巴怎么这么大啊！”  
你笑了起来：“咳咳，嗯，那我来请你们俩吃午饭吧。”  
说着，你牵起仗助的手。  
仗助愣了一下，开心的回握住你，把你的手包进他大大的手里，脸上挂起一个傻兮兮的笑容。

“听好了哦亿泰，这位不是学姐，是我的女朋友啦！”  
“什么？！天呐啊啊啊啊你和康一怎么一个两个都这样！！我也想恋爱啊！！！”


End file.
